rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Clipper
The Moon Clipper appears in The Guardians of Childhood series, and is a space ship that was built during the Golden Age, capable of sailing through space and disguising itself to resemble a moon. During the war against Pitch and his Fearlings, The Royal Family of Lunanoff used the Moon Clipper to evade Pitch, seeking a planet without a Moon so that they could hide their son, the Prince, who had never known fear or experienced a bad dream. Location The ship itself traveled from place to place, mostly to moonless planets, that would help the royal family hide from Nightmare Galleon and it's captain. After a few years, form the time that the ship was badly damage by Pitch and Nightlight sacrifice himself for the young prince, The Man in the Moon got the Guardians and the members of the crew to strip all the debris from the shell of the ship, revealing a powerful light that would always watch over the children of Earth. Characteristics Lore The Moon Clipper was run by many other creatures, Nightlight, the Prince's friend and personal bodyguard, the Moonbots who kept the ship operational during its travels, the Lunar Mice who would listen to the Queen tells bedtime stories to the Prince, and the Lunar Moths. The Moon Clipper eventually found its way to Earth, which did not have a moon of its own, the perfect hiding place for Tsar and his family. However, it was that moment Pitch finally tracked them down and attacked the Moon Clipper and boarded with his Fearling army. Nightlight was ordered to stay behind and protect the Prince as the King and Queen faced Pitch with the Moonbots. True to his word, Nightlight stayed by the child's side, where he let out a tear. Nightlight took the emotion of this tear and forged it into a weapon on his staff. Nightlgiht then left the Prince's side and confronted Pitch, who had already restrained the King and Queen. Nightlight struck Pitch in the heart with his staff and the blow caused devastating damage that not only defeated Pitch, but took the life of the King and Queen in the crossfire. The Moon Clipper was heavily damaged and unable to turn back into a ship, instead the sphere drifted into Earth's gravitational hold and became its new moon. Even some of the Royal Family's relics fell to Earth, lost forever. The Prince was safe and raised by the crew of the ship, growing up to become The Man in the Moon. In honor of Nightlight's sacrifice, many years later the MiM would summon the guardians to the Moon Clipper and they removed all the debris from the shell of the ship, revealing a powerful light, a light that could be seen from earth, a night light that would guard the children at night. Role in the Crossover While the books have clarified that the clipper became earth's moon, some fans forsee that the ship could be rebuilt by MiM or the guardians (with a new or something that resembles a moon so the moon that shines over Earth can still watch over the children) as both a place of transport and a weapon to help the Big Four agents the Nightmare Galleon, especially in science-fiction based settings. Concept Art Moon_Clipper_baby_craddle_Scheurer.jpg Moon_Clipper_cockpit_Scheurer.jpg Moon_Clipper_Cockpit_Scheurer_02.jpg Moonclipper_Bow_Scheurer.jpg Moonclipper_Engine_Scheurer.jpg Battle Scheurer.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Objects Category:Location Category:Vehicles Category:Technology